Unforgettable
by Andrea Macarena
Summary: Bella y Edward no se vieron por dos años, y al reencontrarse descubren que ambos siguen sintiendo algo, a pesar de que Bella está con Jacob. ¿El destino habrá decidido juntarlos? ¿Será Edward el amor de su vida? Todos los personajes son humanos.


La trama de la historia es de mi autoría. Los personajes se los debo a la genial **Stephanie Meyer**

**

* * *

** Es increíble como ver a una persona que no recordabas puede cambiar tanto un día normal. Vi a una persona que hace aproximadamente dos años no veía, ni siquiera me acordaba su cara, nada. Está completamente distinto –físicamente- a lo que era hace unos años, pero sigo sintiendo lo mismo -si es que siento, realmente, algo por el-. Igual, aunque lo haya visto tampoco cambió lo que siento por Jacob.

Bella – gritó mi madre - ¿Viste al nuevo vecino? ¡Es Edward! – dijo entusiasmada. Maldición, eso había cambiado todo. Al parecer su familia había comprado la casa que había en venta justo al lado de la mía, en la esquina de la calle.

Oh, si, no lo sabía – balbuceé un par de cosas, frases e insultos, maldita sea.

Debemos ir a darle la bienvenida – dijo contenta, no quería arruinarle la felicidad a René, ella y la madre de Edward, Esme, eran muy unidas cuando Edward y yo éramos compañeros de escuela.

Salimos de la casa y fuimos al lado, mi madre con una sonrisa y yo con cara de pocos amigos. René tocó el timbre insistentemente, hasta le hubiera pegado si no fuera porque estaba concentrada en mirar hacia el suelo.

-¡René!- gritó Esme mientras abrazaba a mi madre – hacía tanto tiempo. Pasen.

Obligadamente entré a la casa, Esme invitó a Edward y Alice a sentarse con nosotras, idea que no me fascinó en lo absoluto.

¿Te acuerdas de Bella? – Le preguntó a Edward, el asintió con la cabeza – ustedes eran muy "amigos" de chicos – dijo remarcando demasiado la palabra _amigos._

Mamá – intentó callarla Edward. Habíamos sido algo así como novios cuando tenía quince años y Esme lo sabía, a diferencia de René.

Oh, si muy buenos amigos. – fue lo único que dijo mi madre.

Creo que mejor me voy, Jacob dijo que iría a buscarme a casa para ir al cine.

¿Jacob? – dijeron sorprendidos Alice y Edward, hasta había olvidado que estaba Alice allí, me había concentrado demasiado en Edward, sus penetrantes ojos verdes y su cabello cobrizo revuelto.

El novio de Bella – dijo mi madre orgullosa, sentía un calor que subía a mis mejillas, de seguro ya me había sonrojado.

Debo irme, un gusto volver a verlos – dije, Edward me acompañó a la puerta contra mi voluntad.

¿Estás saliendo con Jacob? – preguntó casi murmurando.

Si – respondí cortante sin mirarlo a los ojos.

¿Por qué?

Porque lo amo – aunque ahora no sé si es cierto.

Mientes.

¿Y tú que sabes? no te veo desde hace dos años ¿Cómo piensas que puedo seguir queriéndote? – pregunté, aunque sabía que él tenía razón.

Sabes que mi madre me cambió de colegio.

Tampoco podías llamarme ¿Verdad? – dije casi gritando, luego recordé que en casa no tenía teléfono y en ese tiempo no tenía celular. – Bien debo irme Jacob se preocupará si no me ve en casa.

Abrió la puerta y me fui.

…

¿Qué película quieres ver? – dijo Jacob cuando estábamos en el cine. No respondí – Bien veremos esa de amor, y no me importa si no quieres – bromeó.

Si, está bien.

¿Te pasa algo? – dijo preocupado acariciándome el cabello.

No… nada.

Entramos a ver la película, y en realidad ni siquiera la vi, no quería ver una película romántica con un final feliz y parejas amándose.

¿Qué pasaba conmigo? Estaba enamorada de Jacob, pero no podía sacar a Edward de mi mente y eso no me hacía sentir bien.

* * *

**Volví! Esta vez con otra novela. Surgió de algo que escribí hace algún tiempo, creo que hace cuatro meses atrás xD Lo leí y se me ocurrió convertirlo en un fic :D espero que les guste! Espero Reviews! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a todas las que me agregan como autora favorita y a las que siguieron mi novela anterior, (recuerden que pueden entrar al blog para leerla :D) en serio significa mucho para mi :D No leemos en el próximo cap. **


End file.
